


Public Nightmare

by CAClassBeatsTXTrash, Paula_brewer2016



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAClassBeatsTXTrash/pseuds/CAClassBeatsTXTrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_brewer2016/pseuds/Paula_brewer2016
Summary: When Blake comes home from tour to find that Gwen has lost a lot of weight he has to get to the bottom of what is causing her to feel so insecure about her appearance.





	Public Nightmare

Blake stepped off his tour bus and made a beeline for his truck that was brought for him to drive home. He could not wait to get back to his girl. He hated being away from her for more than a few hours and it had been almost two weeks since he'd seen her in person and not on his phone screen. He hurried and started his truck and made the drive back to the home he shared with Gwen as fast as possible. It took him almost half an hour because of traffic, but he finally made it. He got out of his truck and when Gwen didn't come outside to meet him like she normally did he went inside looking for her. He found her in their bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror. 

"Hey beautiful" he said softly so he didn’t startle her.

"Blake your home" She walked over and gave him a hug. She squeezed his neck while he held her around her small waist tight as he could without hurting her. 

"I've missed you". She said kissing him. 

"I missed you too princess." he replied kissing her forehead and rubbing her back gently, she seemed tense but he thought it was just stress from him being gone so long.

"What were you doing?" he asked remembering her looking a herself in the mirror when he came in.

"Oh nothing" she said brushing it off hoping he would change the subject. 

He just smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. he could swear she felt smaller than she did when he left, but he just assumed it was his imagination. 

"How was the tour" she asked snuggling as close to his body as she could,she had missed him holding her like this, she was always cold and his body was always so warm.

It was great except I missed you." he replied kissing he cheeks making her giggle softly as his beard tickled her.

"Have you eaten yet? I can go fix you something." she offered as she reluctantly pulled away from him.

"That sounds good" he replied smiling.

They made their way down to the kitchen where Gwen heted him up a bowl of spaghetti that her mom had brought over. 

"This is delicious aren't you going to have some." he asked, Gwen loved spaghetti, it was a staple meal in their house.

"No I'm not hungry". She said sipping on her Diet Coke. 

"I wish I could have came with you." she said reaching across the counter to place he hand on his arm gently rubbing over his tattoo.

He smiled at her and he ate his meal while they made small talk. Blake noticed for the first time since he had been home Gwen had on a full face of makeup including eyelashes. Since they had been living together Gwen had toned down her makeup a lot and rarely ever wore it when it was just the two of them. 

Gwen noticed him staring at her "What's wrong?" she asked "Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" "No but why do you have all that makeup on this late at night." he asked taking her hand gently in his own

"You don't like it?" she asked softly as she looked down avoiding his eyes, she almost seemed hurt by his words.

"Gwen you look beautiful no matter if you have a full face of makeup or if you have none at all." he said realizing his mistake quickly hoping he had not hurt her feelings.

She smiled at him but he could tell she didn't believe him. He got up and walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, woman everywhere wish they looked half as good as you." 

She laughed, but he could tell it wasn't the genuine Gwen laugh that he loved to hear more than any sound in the world "Well let's hope you keep feeling that way" she said getting up making herself busy washing dishes, anything to avoid him. Something was up, but he had no idea what. 

They watched TV for a little bit before heading up to bed. Blake was still worried about Gwen, but right now all he could think about was joining her in the shower. He took his clothes off and walked into the shower behind her. 

She turned around with a look of horror in her face "Get out Blake!" she said which shocked him, she usually loved when he showered with her.

"Why honey we shower together all the time." he said confused.

"Well not tonight" she was trying her best to cover herself with her hands and arms the best she could. 

Blake was at his wits end. "Gwen what in the hell is wrong with you?" he asked almost in a snappy tone

"Nothing I just want to finish my shower and go to bed." she said still trying to cover her body from his view.

Blake left the bathroom and took a shower in the boys bathroom by the time he came back into their room she was already in bed. She was wearing a silk nightgown, which was very strange for her. She usually sleeps in one of his t-shirts. What bothered him the most was her eyes were red, she had been crying. 

She looked up at him "I'm sorry" she said softly, afraid that if she spoke must more she'd cry again. 

"Don't apologize honey just tell me what's wrong?" he said going to her side of the bed and sitting on the edge.

"I didn't realize I had let myself go so much" she said dropping her head in shame.

"What do you mean let yourself go? Gwen what are you talking about?" he asked confused, Blake had never seen her like this and it bothered him that she felt this way about herself.

"I've gained weight I'm sorry." she said playing with the ring he’d given her for their anniversary.

"Gwen you haven't gained weight" he said, then it hit him the reason she looked smaller and didn't eat any dinner. "Gwen have you been dieting?" 

"Yes" she replied and he felt like someone had just came along and smacked him in the face.

Gwen looked at him finally and she could tell he was angry and unfortunately for Blake Gwen thought it was at her and she started to cry again "Blake I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me" she said with tears streaming down her face, it broke Blake's heart. 

To make things so much worse Gwen bolted to the bathroom and began to violently vomit into the toilet. This situation was getting out of control and fast. When Blake found her, she was sitting on the bathroom floor sobbing and puking, and then he noticed it, her spine along with a few more of her bones were poking out of the thin material of her nightgown.

He set in the floor and pulled her into his lap. "Why are you dieting and don't tell me because you have gained weight." She knew she had to tell him he wasn't going to drop it. 

"Those magazines that keep saying I'm pregnant or point to what they think is a baby bump, but it's just me being fat." she said as she began to tremble in his arms, she was crying again. 

He was beyond angry now. "Gwen you are not fat you have not been fat either. Those articles are just some stupid magazines way of making money. " he puts his hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes "look at he you have a perfect body I should know I have spent a lot of time studying it. The only thing wrong with you right now is you are making yourself sick trying to lose imaginary weight." he said matter of factly hoping to get through to her.

"You'll get sick of me eventually" she said and he felt like the wind was knocked out him when she said "Gavin did, he cheated on me because I let myself go." 

"Look at me I am not Gavin him cheating on you had nothing to do with you. I love you and those boys more than anything in this world. I would die for you. If you can trust that then maybe I'm not the man you need.” 

She could see the hurt in his eyes when he spoke to her. "I'm sorry baby, I know you are not like him. It's just seeing all those articles saying I'm pregnant bring out my insecurities. I just love you so much I don't know what I would do if I lost you." she said leaning into his chest. He knew she was worried about him leaving, that was just something that he’d have to try and fix with time thanks to her awful ex husband.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere." he replied holding her tight to his chest and kissing her head while he rubbed her back.

He helped her up off the floor. "Let's go downstairs I'm gonna get you something to eat." "Ok" she replied. He take her by the hang on and let her downstairs to the kitchen where he fixed her A bowl of spaghetti. She didn't hesitate to eat it, she felt a lot more confident after their talk upstairs.

Blake sat with her while she ate and she smiled at him "This was not the homecoming I had planned for you babe I'm sorry about all of this mess." she said reaching for his hand across the table. "The boys are gone for two whole weeks and I guess I just let things get to me more when I'm missing them."

"I know, i just don't want you to ever doubt how I feel about you. If you feel yourself going down that path please promise me you'll talk to me." "I promise" "Ok now that you have eaten do you want to go to bed or stay up and watch a movie?"

"Movie" she requested then proceeded to bat her eyes at him and he knew what she wanted. Gwen's all-time favorite movie was the sound of music and could recite it word for word and she had talked Blake into watching it more times than he would ever admit.

They laid in the couch cuddled up together watching the movie. "Thank you For watching this again." Gwen sad softly as he played with her hair and rubbe her back to try and keep her relaxed.

"You know I would do anything for you, but I think I deserve at least a month off from watching it again." He teased but truthfully he’d watch this movie all day every day as long as Gwen was happy.

"Deal." she giggled and kissed his lips gently.

Blake laid there and listened to her sing all the songs up until almost the very end when she went silent. He looked down and realized she was fast asleep, he couldn't help but smile at her, there was no telling how much sleep she had lost due to those damn tabloids. Gwen was not the type to crack under pressure but she was used to taking care of everyone else and she sometimes forgot to take care of herself.

He thought about waking her up to go to bed but he didn't want to disturb her she was so beautiful when she slept. He turned the tv off and went to sleep beside her holding her close.


End file.
